thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarra
Yarra is a Succubus that Simon encounters when traveling with Tal and is the first to note Simon's soul shard. Outside of battle she serves as the manager to Simon's harem and considers herself First Succubus and Harem Mistress, a role she refuses to surrender to anyone, even Riala which can be considered her superior by various criteria. Story Yarra was part of the succubus brigades from an undetermined period of time, At some point before the story's beginning, she decides to make a life of her own (escaping from the heart of the Incubus King's territory). Apparently, she was some kind of inspiration for any Succubi that look for their own individuality. She has some grand vision and tries (with more or less subtle manipulations) to fit Simon In it. But she truly cares and has proven her loyalty to the group when she has the chance to fly. She joins the party after a mock fight with Simon to test his potential. From the very start, she tries to manipulate Simon to make him into her ideal Incubus King, but not maliciously or overtly. Later, she becomes the harem mistress (in the game she is responsible for the Harem system) and she takes a more laid back attitude, but still is a pusher for the increment of the number of harem members, even when the necessity or the wisdom for that action is debatable. That means that usually her views collide with Aka's, but they are generally in good terms. During the Gathering, we have the chance to see how much personal growthFor instance, after her participation in the Carnival of sex event, she reflects: Once, this experience would have been the highlight of my life. But now, it's not enough. she has done since she chose to link her fate with Simon's. Also, how far she is willing to go for the goals of SimonAnd her own goals, that are not always the same thing.. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Whip. *'Whips' *'Sex toys' Off-hand: Sexy Ribbon. *'Magical gear' *'Sexual tools' Headgear: NoneIf you have open all the chests in the cave, you should have found already a Collar.. *'Magical gear' *'Sexual creatures' Bodygear: Dress. *'Robes' *'Sexy (under)wear' Accessory: Charm of Lust. *'Pins' *'Charms' *'Others' As you can see, she is one the most versatile members of the partyOnly Altina can be compared to her in this aspect.. Tactics The role of Yarra in the party is not entirely clear, though it appears she serves as a rookie black mage specialized in lust damage. She has some capabilities as a buffer. But in the early it gives you access to the first offensive AoE, Haze of Sex, of the party. Also she can heal herself which is a bonus; however should the enemies be lust-resistant, such as unhumans, she becomes a liability. Later, most of her skills are buffer-related, so it's important to employ adequate gear to maximize her Attack stat. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, and once there a girl should not lose affection afterward. Yarra is almost always in favor of more sex, for Simon, but also for herself and pretty much everyone. Her relationship points can be pushed quite high by sleeping with all available prostitutesBut that means pushing quite low the RP with Aka.. This often puts her opposite Aka on moral choices. Yarra approves of Simon gaining power, particularly recruiting succubi and orcs. Base value: 35. *Up to +2 from doing as much as possible to persuade Simon as Yarra in Feroholm. *+1 if you completely clear out the trail to the merchant camp (excluding slimes). *-5 if you don't help her in the merchant camp meeting hall, +5 if you help her first. *+5 high-class prostitute, +5 Yhilini bastard prostitute, +6 Zirantian prostitute, +2 bunny-ears prostitute (pre-reveal), +1 bunny-ears prostitute (post-reveal), +5 exotic prostitute. *+10 talking to Yarra's admirer in Succubus Hideout. *+5 for having the foursome before leaving Stineford (requires 130 total harem affection). *+1 from talking twice to Simon as Yarra in Devil's Pass. *+5 from talking to Yarra immediately after the Yhilin coup sequence (before getting ProN from Megail). *+5 investing in cache excavation, +5 hiring at least one mercenary company, +5 from having Megail convert ProN to Sx. *+5 (unmissable): at the start of Chapter 2. *+3 acquiring Stark's head. *+5 fucking Altina immediately. *+3 for taking the Lust Draughts from Withered Mountain. *+3 recruiting the gang from the fortress in Withered Mountain, OR +5 for recruiting them so decisively you get "It's impressive how many of us you managed to convince!" *+2 dominating Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR +8 dominating Varia after saving Varia from gangrape, OR -2 reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR +2 reshaping Varia after saving Varia from gangrape. *+5 sparing the The Impaler. *+2 if you do well enough against the Orc Horde to get Orcent's orgy. *+5 from Yarra+Qum sex scene in Yarra's plot branch IF Qum has max affection. Maximum legit value: 100 (+39 leeway). Affection Titles #0 Shoulder Devil (currently impossible to get) #50 Happy Little Succubus #70 Dedicated Slut #90 First Succubus #100 Harem Mistress Special notes *It's the only permanent party member that doesn't have any MP. *She is the responsible of the harem system. *She can use most of the equipment of the human wizards. Scenes The random scenes have a certain percentage of happening. You either get a written scene or visual sprite scene. Some sex scenes are gated behind affection thresholds. Each harem girl technically has 3 of her own, unlocking at 50, 75, and 100 affection. Not all of them are currently accessible. Even if you cheat the affection value up, the game may not be coded to display the option if you're at a point when there's no legitimate way to get the scene. *'Paying for fun' - Pay money to Ina (girl in the alley during Make Simon an Incubus King quest). *'Morning Wood' - A random scene when you sleep in the Inn. *'Bend over' - A random scene when you sleep in the Inn. *'Bounce Bounce Bounce' - A visual scene that randomly appears in the inn (Simon on bottom). *'Foursome in Stineford' - You must have above certain combined harem affection at the end of Stineford in Chapter 1 (should not be too hard). *'A slave, a master and a king' - Reach certain relationship points with BOTH her and Trin in Yhilin. *'Titfuck' - On demand scene after you reach 50 affection *'Seated '- On demand scene after you reach 100 affection *'Missionary '- On demand scene after you reach 100 affection *'Succubi only' - "Sleep" with Qum in the Yarra route *'Orgy 2.0' - Join in on the orgy in Yarra route with Qum at less than 100 affection *'Orgy 2.5' - Join in on the orgy in Yarra route with Qum at 100 affection *'2 is a company' - Have less than 100 affection with Qum and deal with the ogre *3 is a crowd - Have 100 affecion with Qum and deal with the ogre References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members